Les chats retombent toujours sur leurs pattes
by OursondEtoiles
Summary: Fudo et Hiura sont seulement des semi-inconnus, à partager leurs écouteurs durant leur trajet de bus. C'est réconfortant, d'après Hiura. Et un beau jour, cette smi-amitié iddyique va prendre fin brusquement. ( Fudo x Hiura, UA, death fic. )


Eeeet (re)bonjour ! On se retrouve pour un nouvel OS pas piqué des hannetons ( cette expression me fait rire, ok. )

OUI le ship est bizarre. Un Fudo x Hiura, aka des personnages qui ne se parlent même pas. C'est la faute à mon-a chéri-e ( et à nos rps. Et au générateur de prompt aléatoire. )

Bref. C'est badant, c'est du drama, c'est l'amour et l'a mort, toussa toussa. Plein de zoubi et si des gens passent par là... Les reviews sont mes meilleures amies.

* * *

Hiura sourit, déplaçant son sac pour laisser la place à ses côtés libre, afin que Fudo puisse s'y asseoir. Un simple sourire, signe de main, et déjà, Fudo se cachait dans un monde loin de la réalité, à partager son écouteur avec Hiura, du Icon for Hire en fond.

Les deux ne se connaissaient pas vraiment, seulement en pleine découverte l'un de l'autre durant les vingt minutes de bus qu'ils partageaient chaque matin.

Hiura savait que Fudo s'arrêtait toujours un arrêt avant lui sans jamais savoir où il allait, sans jamais le voir le soir. Il ne connaissait rien de sa vie, et de la nature timide d'Hiura, Fudo ne connaissait pas grand-chose non plus.

Pourtant, malgré tout le mystère qui planait autour d'eux, Hiura adorait ce petit moment, chaque matin, où Fudo l'entraînait dans un monde loin d'ici, de ses angoisses, de ses démons – et d'après Asuto, son meileur ami, il était peut-être amoureux. Quand il lui avait dit ça, quelques semaines plus tôt, Hiura avait passé une main dans ses cheveux bleutés, et n'avait rien dit, se contentant de laisser un sourire léger flaner sur ses lèvres.

Revenu au présent, il laissa son regard couler sur le visage de Fudo, discrètement. Ses cheveux bruns tombaient, insolents, sur son visage porcelaine, sur l'arrête de son nez, caressant sa peau laiteuse timidement. Ses cils sombres, travaillés, comme si, chaque matin, Fudo s'amusait à se maquiller, entouraient ses yeux aux teintes indescriptibles d'un noir profond – et ses yeux étaient toujours comme un doux orage, s'éloignant inlassablement, mais tout de même prêt à éclater, quelque chose de cet ordre-ci. Et finalement, ses lèvres fines, abîmées par le froid extérieur et ses dents qui les mordillaient parfois, qui avaient pourtant l'air si agréable à embrasser.

Peut-être que, finalement, Hiura était bel et bien un peu amoureux, s'il écoutait les battements de son coeur, cette excitation de l'attente de revoir Fudo chaque jour. Seulement, il ne l'avouerait probablement jamais, parce qu'il aimait bien trop ce lien fragile qui les unissaient.

Fudo se releva, récupérant son écouteur, lui fit un dernier signe de main, et s'évapora derrière les portes du bus.

Et Hiura attendait impatient le lendemain.

[…]

Un mois. Un mois bien trop long, où Hiura n'avait pourtant pas revu Fudo. Sans aucun signe de vie, sans aucun moyen de le contacter.

Son regard se posa sur l'arrêt où, chaque matin, Fudo s'arrêtait, avant.

Il soupira las, un peu peiné, et posa sa tête contre la vitre froide du bus. Depuis un mois, il ne prenait plus de musique, avec un espoir vain de revoir Fudo, au coin de la rue, monter dans le bus avec sa démarche féline, se frayer un chemin entre les passagers, puis s'asseoir à ses côtés, avec un sourire.

Finalement, le bus finit par se stopper et Hiura se leva, prêt à descendre à son propre arrêt, regardant toutefois une dernière fois autour de lui, avant que son meilleur ami l'interpelle, et que ses pensées s'évaporent une nouvelle fois.

Mais seul le visage de Fudo lui resta en tête.

[…]

Hiura regardait le ciel nocturne par la fenêtre de sa chambre, l'écran de son ordinateur allumé devant lui. Ça faisait des jours qu'il ne dormait pas, préférant penser à l'inconnu du bus, comme il aimait l'appeler. Et comme toujours, il finit par reporter son regard sur son ordinateur.

Depuis deux semaines, il faisait des recherches infructueuses sur Fudo. En même temps, sans prénom, il ne pouvait pas aller bien loin. Il avait seulement un nom de famille, un physique en tête, et rien d'autre.

Il soupira, cachant son visage dans ses mains, fatigué. Il regarda une dernière fois la page web où ses recherches s'étaient arrêtés, avant d'éteindre l'écran, et se glissa sous ses couvertures, dans son lit.

Et cette nuit, Morphée chanta son désespoir dans ses rêves.

[…]

Hiura soupira une nouvelle fois, se retournant dans son lit. Aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas cours. Ou plutôt, il n'avait pas de bus. Il y avait eu une histoire de meurtre dans la nuit, en ville, et le bus était obligé de passer par là pour finir son trajet – et avec les flics à chaque coin de rue, il ne pouvait pas réellement continuer sa route.

Le garçon dégagea d'un mouvement rageur la couverture qui le recouvrait, posant ses pieds à plat sur le sol. Passant une main sur son visage, excédé, il se redressa complètement, avant de se laisser tomber sur son siège de bureau, le faisant ensuite glisser jusqu'à sa fenêtre.

Puis il resta là, tout la journée, à admirer le ciel bleu presque onirique, sans jamais détacher ses pensées de Fudo.

[…]

Suite à cette exception-ci, les jours reprirent leur cour normalement, avec toujours cette absence persistante de Fudo, et Hiura commençait à perdre l'espoir qui peignait pourtant son coeur chaque matin, préférant se morfondre sur le fait qu'il ne le reverrait probablement jamais.

[...]

Hiura ne pouvait pas y croire.

Non.

[…]

Les jours avaient passé, lentement, au gré du vent, le printemps reprenant peu à peu ses droits sur l'hiver glacial, et Hiura n'avait pas abandonné ses recherches.

Un jour, parce qu'il s'ennuyait, il chercha des détails sur le meurtre qui avait eu lieu à quelques dizaines de minutes de chez lui.

Il était dans une petite ville, alors il avait assez facilement trouvé des articles sur le fameux assassinat, décrivant une scène sordide, avec un adolescent totalement tabassé à mort, le visage déformé par les coups.

Durant les premiers jours de recherches, Hiura n'avait pas trouvé le nom de cet adolescent – parce que son identité n'était pas dévoilée, par aucun média.

Mais quand il continua ses explorations internet, quelques jours plus tard, il ne put pas y croire.

_Fudo Akio._

Pendant un instant, Hiura essaya de se convaincre que c'était le mauvais Fudo, que c'était quelqu'un de sa famille, quelqu'un avec le même nom, que ça ne pouvait pas être lui, que Fudo était toujours vivant, que le lendemain, il reviendrait s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Seulement, le lendemain, Fudo ne s'assit pas à ses côtés, un jour de plus.

Et Hiura s'effondra, à l'arrêt où l'inconnu du bus descendait chaque jour, deux mois auparavant. Il sortit du bus en trombe, sous les regards perdus des autres passagers, et il ne put se relever.

Recroquevillé par terre, sur le béton, tremblant de sanglots, de pleurs qui se bouleversaient sur ses yeux, dans sa gorge, l'étouffant dans cette réalité sordide, Hiura dut se faire une raison.

Fudo Akio était mort.

_Fudo _était mort.

Et même s'il ne le connaissait pas tant que ça, qu'il n'aurait pas dû être autant touché par sa mort, il ne pouvait se défaire de son visage, déformé par la douleur, par les coups, par les blessures.

[…]

Les jours passèrent, et Hiura ne pouvait se lever de son lit. Pourtant, sa grand-mère avait essayé de le raisonner, de le réconforter. Asuto était venu, aussi, tentant de garder sa joie habituelle pour lui redonner envie de sourire à son tour.

Mais rien n'avait fonctionné.

Jusqu'au jour où sa grand-mère déposa une lettre sur sa table de chevet.

« Il n'y a d'adresse ou de signature, mais c'est bien ton prénom… »

Hiura avait été perplexe, et après quelques heures à tourner le dos à la lettre, à essayer de l'ignorer, il se résolut à l'ouvrir, soupirant, fatigué.

« Hiura Kirina. Je t'ai enfin trouvé. »

Hiura fronça les sourcils. Il ne connaissait pas cette écriture – et Asuto ne lui aurait jamais écrit de lettre, et encore moins une pareille.

« Tu dois te demander qui je suis. Je te vois bien avec ton air perplexe et ton froncement de sourcils léger, assez fascinant à observer chaque fois, je dois l'admettre.

Enfin, ce n'est pas le sujet de cette lettre.

Si tu as cette lettre, c'est sûrement que je suis mort – ou que j'ai disparu dans la nature. Ou les deux. Dans tous les cas, demain, tu ne me verras pas dans le bus. Parce que ça serait trop dangereux pour moi – sûrement pour toi, aussi.

Je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas vraiment, qu'on ne se connaîtra sans doute jamais – mais il n'y a pas beaucoup d'Hiura dans cette ville. Et puis, tu as été dans les journaux, l'année dernière, après ton premier prix à un concours de poésie.

Félicitations, en retard d'ailleurs.

Je suis Fudo Akio, l'inconnu du bus. J'espère que je n'ai pas trop gâché tes trajets chaque jour, avec mon Icon for Hire à fond, aux tonalités probablement trop sombres.

J'espère que je ne t'ai pas déçu, non plus.

Si tu te demandes pourquoi je t'ai écrit une lettre, cette lettre, alors qu'on se connaît à peine, eh bien… C'est sûrement parce que tu es la seule personne que je connaisse, finalement.

Désolé si tu ne t'attendais pas à ça. Désolé de partir, aussi. Je sais même pas pourquoi je te dit ça, finalement.

Je suis persuadé que si j'avais été un garçon fréquentable, moins chien méchant, et qu'on aurait appris à faire connaissance, à s'apprivoiser, on aurait pu vivre une histoire d'amour comme on en trouve dans les livres pour ado. Ou on se serait détester jusqu'au plus profond de notre coeur. Au choix. Mais on aurait tenté, au moins.

J'espère qu'on se reverra quand même dans une autre vie, Hiura. »

Et malgré ses pleurs et son corps tremblant, Hiura souriait enfin. Et au dehors, sous la lune désormais pleine, le chat assit nonchalamment sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, le regardant fixement, Hiura se disait que c'était peut-être ça, l'autre vie de Fudo.

Et ainsi, il appela ce chat Orage.


End file.
